Fourth of July
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Come join the Wildcats for Fourth of July at the White House! Will there be drama, tears, heartache, or fun and love? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryan/Martha.
1. Before You Read

Dear Readers, 4/27/08

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I just got the Bratz movie for Easter and I just loved it! It inspired me to write a story, but using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi as the four "Bratz". It won't be like the movie, but the girls just inspired me.I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my third Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Fourth of July

**Disclaimer... don't own at all except Agent Saunders and Agent Ross along with Ava Isabella Anderson**

* * *

An eighteen year old Filipina girl with a toned and tanned body, dark brown natural wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes by the name of Gabriella Marie Montez, daughter of President Gregory Anthony Montez and First Lady Inez Anne Montez, was helping everybody at the White house (her home) get ready for the big Fourth of July party with their closes friends and family were they would all party until nighttime as they would all stop and watch the fireworks from the Nation Mall be set off to celebrate Independence Day.

"Gabriella, I love the sweats." The general's wife, Ava Isabella Anderson, told her as she spotted Gabriella in the formal living room while looking for the First Lady.

"Thanks, A." Gabriella replied to Ava using her nickname with a smile. Ava was right Gabriella she did love Gabriella's black fleece sweat pants that were pulled up to the knee caps, a yellow tank top that you could see showing just a little bit longer than her NBAPI Los Angeles Lakers Ladies Liberation Hoody, her hair was up in a messy bun with a black leather headband to hold her bangs back and a pair of diamond studded earrings and a T necklace with a ruby stud on the right side of it around her neck.

"Have you seen your mom darling?" Ava asked Gabriella with a polite smile.

"Yeah she's down in the library with my dad and your husband." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Thanks, darling. I'll see you sometime soon?" Ava asked hugging her.

"Sure, are you going to the fireworks tonight?" Gabriella asked Ava.

"I am. We got secured and private seats with the Vice President at his place." Ava said with a smile as Gabriella nodded her head before going back to work with grabbing the decorations for outside in the backyard.

After riding on a float with red, white and blue stars and decorations on it with her parents, Vice President Kinsley Alex Davis, the Vice President's wife Victoria Ann-Marie Davis, and the Vice President's nineteen year old son, Kenneth Jameson Davis, Gabriella was still helping everyone decorate the White House backyard for the party after she switched out of her blue net over satin embroidered lace with crystal beading and sequins cocktail length dress from Alfred Angelo. After finishing decorating at two o'clock, Gabriella hurriedly ran up to her master suite bedroom with connection lounge in the private living corridors. After taking a twenty minute shower, Gabriella got out dried herself off, pulled on a pair of white lace panties with a matching strapless bra, she then pulled on a pair of white short shorts, then a blue cami, a red jacket with white stripes going up the arm over her cami, pulled on a pair of white soccer socks and white tennis shoes. Smiling at her outfit she then put her hair up into two pigtail braids and put a white headband to hold her bangs back. She then lightly applied her make up before putting on her T necklace, a 10K white gold diamond and natural ruby bracelet on her right wrist, a 10K white gold diamond bracelet on her left wrist and in her ears she put in a pair of 14K white gold ½ Caret with three stone diamond earrings from Kay Jewelers.

Walking quickly into her Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement closet with the remote controlled drawers she pressed a combination into the remote to control the doors and watched as five drawers of sunglasses popped out. Smiling she decided on a pair of black framed sunglasses that had white, blue and red hearts on the side of them. She pressed the combonation to close the drawers and then she walked over to where she had mirrors so she could see every angle of herself in the mirrors and looked at herself. Pleased with her look she picked two bags with Fourth of July gifts in them for her friends and family before she walked out of her suite with Agents Ross and Saunders (her protection Secret Service Agents) and together the three of them took the elevator down to the first floor before going out to the backyard where she smiled at the sight.

The backyard had been turned into a red, white and blue heaven for the night. Smiling she walked over to a table where her parents had set their presents down and put hers down on the beautiful table. The table was decorated with a plastic patriotic table skirt around it; it had white, silver, red and blue star confetti scattered on top of it; and a blue celestial dreams star centerpiece in the middle of it.

"Baby girl you did amazing with the decorating!" Her father, President Montez, told her with a pearly white teeth smiled.

"Thanks daddy. And may I say that I like you better in this than in suits all the time." Gabriella told her dad smiling at his outfit which was a red t-shirt, a pair of tan shorts and a pair of black rubber HCO flip flops. On top of his head sat a pair of black framed sunglasses.

"I do to. God, those suits drive me insane." President Montez told his daughter with a serious smile as he hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"So daddy are you cooking your famous BBQ foods on the grill?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Sure am. It's tradition. Today, I'm not the President I'm just plain out Greg Montez who has a beautiful daughter and wife he loves and adores." Greg told Gabriella with a smile before he headed over to the grill to start cooking.

"Gabriella, dear. You look so great!" Greeted Lucille Marie Bolton wife of East High Basketball coach, physical education teacher, health teacher and athletic director, Jack Andrew Bolton.

"Okay, mom! Your so totally wrong she looks adorably fantastically, beautifully, cute and goddess like." Came a new voice that caused Gabriella to whip her head around to see a boy with shaggy brown haired, brilliant electric blue eyed, eighteen year old boy by the name of Troy Alexander Bolton who stood at 5 feet 6 inches, was muscular (but not like bodybuilder/wrestler muscular) and was her boyfriend of almost three years.

"Troy!" She squealed before jumping into his awaiting arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his strong muscular torso while she spun her around.

"Hey baby Brie! Miss me?" He asked as she just smiled at him waiting for him to finish their ritual saying, "Of course you did."

"You know it." Gabriella told Troy as she passionately kissed him on the lips forgetting that Mr. & Mrs. Bolton and her parents where watching with smirks on their faces.

"God, I missed you while I was away at basketball camp. I'm never going again." He told her with a smile as she just nodded her head before something caught her eye sight causing her to get out of Troy's arms and throw her arms around someone else's neck and her legs around someone else's muscular torso.

"Chadster! I'm so glad your back from camp big bro!" Gabriella told an African American boy who had an afro, had muscles (but not like bodybuilder/wrestler muscles) and stood an inch taller than Troy who she thought of as her big brother, eighteen year old, Chad Nicholas Danforth, son of Washington Wizards of the NBA, Kyle Adam Danforth and Washington Mystics of the WNBA, Vanessa Anne Danforth.

"Gabster! I missed you too!" Chad said twirling the girl he thought of as a little sister around before they heard footsteps walker over to them.

"Hey dude?" Troy asked Chad with his arms crossed over his chest and a playful glare.

"Yeah?" Chad replied to Troy with Gabriella still in his arms.

"Can you please put MY girlfriend down?" Troy asked politely to his best friend.

"Sorry." Chad said with a smile letting Gabriella stand on the ground before she took off to greet Mr. & Mrs. Jack Andrew and Lucille Marie Bolton; and Mr. & Mrs. Danforth.

"Brie-Ella!" Came a high pitched squeal from a blonde headed, chocolate brown eyed, eighteen year old drama queen who stood at 5'3'' (when she has no high heels on) named Sharpay Anne Evans, Gabriella's adoptive big sister since Sharpay's parents were her godparents. Sharpay and Gabriella both ran into each other's arms squealing.

"I missed you!" They both said at the same time which caused them to giggle before they both said again at the same time, "I love your outfit." Causing them to giggle again.

"Wow. Could you two be anymore alike?" Came a new voice which caused Gabriella to grin before she pulled a boy who stood at 5'5 ½'' with short spiked blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and who was Sharpay's twin older (by five minutes) brother and Gabriella's adoptive big brother, Ryan Joshua Evans.

"Ry Ry!" Gabriella said as she and Ryan were hugging.

"Hey Gabriella Marie." He said with a smile before walking over to Chad and Troy who were talking about basketball camp with Gabriella's, Chad's and Troy's parents.

"Mommy Derby! Daddy Vance!" Gabriella squealed as she hugged both of her godparents, Derby Anne Evans and Vance Kyle Evans, Sharpay's and Ryan's parents.

"Hello, honey. How are you?" Derby asked pulling back from Gabriella to look at her.

"Great. Thanks." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"You and Sharpay think so much alike with the outfits. The only thing different with them is Sharpay's wearing a red cami when yours in blue and Sharpay's wearing a blue jacket with two white stripes running up the sleeves when your wearing a red one with two white stripes running up the sleeve." Vance noticed with a smile before he and Derby went to join the parents, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, and Troy in a conversation.

"Hey Marie." Came another nickname of hers from her best friend who was an African American eighteen year old girl who stood at 5 feet and 2 ½ inches with black hair and brown eyes and girlfriend of Chad, Taylor Annabelle McKessie, daughter of two of NASA's best scientists, Bryan Kyle McKessie and June Lynn McKessie.

"Tay Tay." Gabriella greeted while hugging her with a warm smile.

"I love your outfit Marie." Taylor told her once they pulled back from their hug.

"Thanks. I really love your too." Gabriella told Taylor and she did love Taylor's outfit. Taylor's outfit was light wash Decree mini denim skirt, a blue Speechless triple waist tie back babydoll top, a pair of red rubber flip flops from HCO, a blue big beaded necklace with matching earrings and bracelets.

"Thanks. So where do I put the gifts?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Over there." Gabriella told her pointing to the table that had the gifts on it.

"Thanks." Taylor told her with a smile before putting the presents on the table and walking over to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his torso from behind.

An hour later, everyone of the Wildcats had finally arrived at the White House. Gabriella smiled as she, Troy, Chad, Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke Lake Baylor (Sharpay's boyfriend of almost three years and who loved to cook and play basketball), Jason Allen Cross (one of Gabriella's adopted big brothers, loved basketball, loved to sleep and was the boyfriend of almost three years to Kelsi), Kelsi Monique Nielson (one of Gabriella's best friends from East and a music composer and girlfriend of almost three years to Jason) and then lastly Ryan's girlfriend of almost three year who was smart, Martha Lynn Cox, as they were all joking around about their upcoming arrival at their college, the University of California in Los Angeles, UCLA.

"But still, I can't believe Gabster's dad got us all apartments at Four Seasons-Los Angeles!" Chad exclaimed still not believing that President Montez managed to pull a few strings with the board of UCLA so they didn't have to stay on campus freshman year, but at Four Seasons Hotel-Los Angeles in ten suites (one for each of them).

"I know. It was ecstatic when my daddy told me too." Gabriella told them with a smile while she laid her head on Troy's shoulder after he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head before he put his head on top of hers and smiled.

"So do we know what kind of rooms we are in?" Sharpay asked Gabriella while she cuddled up to Zeke.

"My dad was going to…" Gabriella started to say.

"Today. And I will tell you guys today." President Montez told the group who were all sitting around a fire pit when he and the other parents walked up to the Wildcats. He and the parents all took up lounges on either side of their teenager.

"So what kind of rooms do we have daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad who was sitting on the left side of her and Troy on a sun lounger with her mom cuddled up to him.

"Well, first things first. Us, parents, talked long and hard about it and believe me we defiantly did. And we decided that we would get 5 suites that we each picked for you, but they were are the ones me and Inez are going to pay for. One for each couple…." President Montez told them with a smile as he got interrupted by astonished sounds from the teenagers before he continued what he was saying, "Just keep in mind we are to young to be grandparents."

All the teens just blushed and the parents all laughed at the teenagers.

"So me and your dad picked you.." Derby said to Sharpay with a smile before continuing what she was saying, "Sharpay and Zeke, the Grand Premiere Suite which is room 1012."

"Son we picked you and Martha, the Luxury Suite which is room 1011." Vance told his son and his son's girlfriend who just nodded their head.

"Taylor we picked for you and Chad the Grand Luxury Suite which is room 1013." June told her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend with her husband and Vanessa & Kyle Danforth nodding their heads in agreement with a smile.

"Kelsi, me and your mom picked out the Premiere Suite for you and Jason." Jake told his daughter and his daughter's boyfriend with a smile with his wife and Kelly & Josh Cross nodding their heads in agreement.

"And lastly, but of course not least. Troy and Gabriella, me, Inez, Lucy and Jack, all picked out the Presidential Suite for you guys." President Montez said with his wife, Lucille (Lucy) and Jack all nodding their heads in agreement with a smile on their faces.

After the parents finished telling them about their suites and stuff, they all just talked and basked in all being together in one place as they all sat and ate dinner together.

The sun started setting while they were all talking and having fun. Smiling Troy looked at Gabriella as he got up and held his hand out to Gabriella and said, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Gabriella told him taking his hand and walking with him onto the little dance floor that the workers put their so they could all dance to Brain McKnight's and Rascal Flatt's song Red, White and Blue.

_**/Baby, **_

_**Tomorrow I'ma hafta fight **_

_**Leaving at first light**_

_**And all I can think of is you/**_

The gang and parents, all watched as Troy had his left arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist and was holding her right hand in his which was close to his body, his face was right next to her ear, buried in her neck, Gabriella's face was in the crook of his neck which every so often they would see her kiss with a smile. The girls and moms all took out their digital cameras and took a couple pictures or for Inez and Lucille as they video taped the two dancing.

_**/Baby**_

_**I can hear you tryin not to cry**_

_**I'm afraid and I ain't gonna lieI gotta do what I've been trained to do**_

_**I'm a little tired, but I'm doin fineI got my brothers back and he's watching mine**_

_**Just keep praying that we'll all make it through/**_

"I wouldn't be surprised if in six months from now, Troy comes up to you to ask for your blessing." Inez told her husband with a smile wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his chest as they watched their daughter and her boyfriend dance.

_**/I fight for what's rightAnd I fight for what is true**_

_**Mostly I'm fighting to get back to you**_

_**We don't see black**_

_**We don't see white**_

_**We just see what we hafta do**_

_**All we see is red, white, and blueFighting for our red, white, and blue/**_

"And I won't be able to say yes fast enough." President Montez told her with a smile before he turned to Jack and Lucille and said, "That's a great young man our daughter has there, Lucy and Jack. And me and Iz have you two to thank for that. You raised a great young man. That I would love to have as a son-in-law."

"He's the best thing to ever happen to her. He brought her out of her shell." Inez told Jack and Lucille with a smile.

"Thanks, but Gabriella did the same to Troy. We would be proud to have Gabriella as our daughter-in-law and you as the in-laws either." Lucille told them with a happy smile while glancing at the couple on the dance floor.

"I'm happy that I made the right choice in allowing him to date her even though I thought it would take away from his basketball." Jack confessed.

"Believe me Jack, I felt the same way about Gabriella, her grades and basketball." Greg confessed to Jack with a smile.

_**/Baby**_

_**How's our little baby girl?**_

_**Does she know her daddy's half way round the world?**_

_**Tell her she is my heart**_

_**Well...I've only seen her in a photograph**_

_**Don't know whether to cry or laugh**_

_**While I'm out here in the dark/**_

"Babe, would you like to dance?" Chad asked Taylor standing up and offering her his hand.

Smiling she took his hand and said, "I would love too."

Smiling Chad led Taylor onto the dance floor beside Troy and Gabriella. Chad took his left arm and wrapped it around Taylor's waist as his right hand held her right hand, their bodies pulled together so they were touching, both having a smile on their face.

_**/I get so damn tired but I'm doin fine**_

_**Got my brothers back and he's watchin mine**_

_**Just keep prayin that we'll all make it through/**_

"My queen, my I have this dance?" Zeke said bowing to Sharpay with his hand out.

"Of course you may kind sir." Sharpay said giggling, taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor on the other side of Troy and Gabriella. Smiling Zeke put his hands on Sharpay's waist as she put her hands around his neck before leaning her head on his chest as they danced close together.

_**/I fight for what's rightAnd I fight for what is true**_

_**Mostly I'm fighting to get back to youWe don't see black**_

_**We don't see white**_

_**We don't see what we hafta do**_

_**All we see is red, white, and blue**_

_**Fighting for our red, white, and blue/**_

"Mary, may I please have this dance?" Ryan asked as he held out his hand to Martha with a smile, using the nickname he was only allowed using for her.

"Of course, baby." Martha told him as she put her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor and on the other side Taylor and Chad. Ryan pulled Martha to him so they were dancing like Zeke and Sharpay were.

_**/I don't know the reasons why**_

_**Sometimes at night I sit and cry**_

_**It's hard to tell you what I'm goin through**_

_**What I'm goin through...When all we have is this telephone**_

_**On this telephone...Don't know when I'll be comin homeI just need you to keep praying that I do/**_

"My baby, may I have this dance?" Jason asked Kelsi as he held out his left hand to her with a smile.

"Of course Jas baby." Kelsi told him with a smile as he led her to the dance floor and on the other side of Zeke and Sharpay. Jason held Kelsi like Chad was holding Taylor.

Back over with the parents, the moms were all taking pictures of the five young couples who were dancing on the floor.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they all end up married and together in the near future." President Montez told the group of parents who all nodded their heads with a smile.

"I just hope what ever is to come, they will all stick beside each other no matter what especially Troy and Gabriella with the press always following Gabi." Inez told them all, all knowing she was right.

"I think they'll all make it." Lucille said as she gladly took her husband's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Jack held his wife close as the song played. Soon all the other parents joined the dancing couples and listened as the last part of the song came up.

_**/I fight for what's right**_

_**And I fight for what is true**_

_**Mostly I'm fighting to get back to youWe don't see black**_

_**We don't see whiteWe don't see what we hafta **_

_**All**_ _**we see is red, white, and blueAll we see is red, white, and blueFighting for our red, white, and blue/**_

After dancing to a couple of more slow and fast songs, the group all pulled fourteen sun loungers all in a row, toward the sky where the fireworks would be that night. It went in order from left to right, President & First Lady Montez, Troy & Gabriella, Jack & Lucille Bolton, Kyle & Vanessa Danforth, Chad and Taylor, Bryan & June McKessie, Dustin & Lynn Cox, Ryan & Martha, Vance & Derby Evans, Sharpay & Zeke, Ryan & Molly Baylor, Joshua (Josh) & Kelly Cross, Jason & Kelsi, and then Jacob (Jake) & Miranda Nielson.

Troy was laying down on a sun lounger with a pillow behind his head and with Gabriella's head on his chest and her arm around his torso and a leg over his legs, cuddled up in a blanket that the maids brought out along with other blankets for everyone earlier, as he and Gabriella watched the fireworks start to light the black starry night sky and as they heard God Bless the USA by Lee Greenwood come on the stereo outside in the backyard of the White House.

A hour and a half later, they watched as the finally started signaling the end of the fireworks. They watched and listened to the even louder (and more noises) of the fireworks go off. They all heard the final firework that was sent high into the sky and then burst into the shape (and color) of the U.S. flag with God Bless America and the Troops of the U.S. Army, in white on at the bottom of the flag. They all listened as the National Anthem started to play as the flag stayed up high in the night sky. They all stayed on the loungers curled up with their significant other as they watched the flag firework start to vanish from the midnight sky and as the National Anthem came to a close.

After the great display of fireworks, everyone retreated back inside with presents and rid the elevator up to the private living quarters where they then walked and sat in front of the now blazing fireplace in the formal living room. Each couple took a spot on the floor, Troy and Gabriella on the floor with a pillow underneath Troy's head as Gabriella's head was on his strong muscled chest over his heart and her arm around his torso and a leg around his legs with a soft red blanket covering them as they listened to everyone talk; Chad and Taylor where leaning against one of the four couches in the living room, Chad's head against the couch with Taylor head on resting on his chest over his heart and an arm around his strong muscled torso, a white soft blanket around their legs; Sharpay and Zeke were laying on the floor closes to Troy and Gabriella with Sharpay head on Zeke's strong muscled chest and her arm around his strong muscled torso, a pillow behind Zeke's head and a black soft blanket over their legs; Ryan and Martha were leaning on the couch against across from Taylor and Chad, laying in the same position, but with a grey blanket over their legs; Jason and Kelsi where laying on the floor next to Sharpay and Zeke in the same position, but with a baby blue soft blanket around their legs; and the parents all occupied either one of the four couches or one of the three chairs in the living room, just talking.

"So, us, parents, have a surprise for you teens." Jack told the teens who looked at him with a smile.

"What's the surprise dad?" Troy asked his dad with a smile.

"We'll we all decided that we would get us all tickets to Walt Disney World in Florida before we take you all on separate trips around America." Lucille told her son with a smile.

Everyone cheered for this before Chad stopped cheering and said, "Hold up? Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'all of us'? And about 'separate trips around America'?"

"I see you are paying attention Mr. Danforth," Jack said to Chad in his coaching tone. Chad just glared at Jack while the others tried to over up their giggles/laughs.

"We mean that us, as in parents, and you teens will join us all in one big party/vacation at Disney World before we each take our respective child alone for a trip just us and them." Vanessa told her son with a smile as he tried to hid his groan.

Sometime later after the parents all went to their respective rooms (the President and First Lady to their room, and the other parents to the rooms they stay in when they came there), the teens moved onto a couch in the private home theatre to watch Independence Day. Troy and Gabriella on the far back coach, Sharpay and Zeke in front of them, then Ryan and Martha, then Taylor and Chad and then lastly on the coach in the front by the movie screen Jason and Kelsi laid watching Independence Day, each couple stealing occasional kisses or make outs before each couple started dozing off on the couches.

Troy and Gabriella who were the only ones to had not fallen asleep during the movie, were watching as President Thomas Whitmore played by Bill Pullman, gave his speech before the army pilots took off in their jets to kill the aliens.

After finishing the rest of the movie, Troy put in Armageddon and pushed the play button on the remote before he went to lay back down with Gabriella.

"That was my favorite speech of all time in the movie." Gabriella thought aloud.

"What movie? What speech?" Troy asked her kissing the top of her head.

"Independence Day. And the speech President Whitmore gave. He said 'Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. "Mankind." That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the Fourth of July, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom... Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution... but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day, the Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the world declared in one voice: "We will not go quietly into the night!" We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Independence Day!''

"Wow, you remembered it word for word." Troy told Gabriella amazed causing her to giggle.

"I told you it was my favorite speech." Gabriella told him through her giggles.

"True. I like what he said in that movie too. But you now what I like well actually love the most?" Troy asked Gabriella with a smile.

"No." She told him with a curious look in her eyes.

"I love you." Troy told her before he passionately kissed her.

"I love you too, Troy. So fucking much." Gabriella told him kissing him again.

"Sharpay's got a gold club! Duck and Cover!" Chad yelled in his sleep surprisingly waking no one up, but making Troy and Gabriella laugh, hard.

An hour later, President Montez came into the home theater and spotted all the teenagers, each lying on a couch with their significant other, sound asleep, even Gabriella and Troy as the credits to Armageddon played on the screen. Smiling President Montez kissed his daughter's forehead lightly before dimming the lights in the theater and then shutting off the screen, he walked back to his room and told Inez what he found when he was up getting a glass of water. She just smiled and then cuddled back up to her husband, glad that Gabriella was cuddling up to someone who loved her and made her happy.

"Happy Fourth of July, Iz!" President Montez told his wife as he kissed her forehead.

"Happy Independence Day, Greggy!" She said to him before they both fell into a happy dreamland.

**THE END!!**

* * *

I'M SORRY IT'S A DAY LATE, BUT I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THIS UNTIL LATE LAST NIGHT. SO I STILL DECIDED TO POST THIS. I LOVE YOU ALL.

XOXO,

JESSICA


End file.
